A Homecoming Long Coming
by J. Crow Roth
Summary: Syn has returned from seven and a half years of service. Everyone has grown up and become very successful. Syn still has on more promise to fulfill to Cat, so how will this new life affect the soldier? Sequel to Many Victories.


A/n told ya there would be a sequel. Syn is back and the others have had it pretty well while he was gone, except Cat who has missed him more than everyone.

Cat Pov

Today's the day. Our group of friends have conquered many challenges since we met at Hollywood Arts over eleven years ago. The final members joining us Nine years ago. It had been a long journey to this. One of us has been away for a while. A member who brought me great joy. My one and only Syn.

We had all headed to the docks along with all the other military families to welcome home our soldiers. We had only one member on the boat to welcome, but he was the most important person on that boat as far as any of us were concerned. My husband, Syn Moscow. I'm Catarina Moscow, military wife, world famous singer and actress, and co-author of the final book in the heart of the void series by my husband. he had written it before he left. He was not a marine, or an army soldier. He was a SEAL.

Andre and Trina stood with their now eight and a half year old girls. They were too young to remember Syn when he left seven and a half years ago. They probably have no idea what he even looks like other than the pictures in my home they saw when they visited. Andre and Trina had been married for four years now. Andre was a world renowned musician with record deals all over the globe. Trina was a house wife.

Jade and Tori right beside me. They had been married the same day Syn and I had been. They stood hand in hand as we waited for Syn's boat to appear. Jade was now a famous actress in Hollywood, being an academy award winner several times had just finished her most recent movie, and had landed just yesterday in L.A. to be here. Tori was a famous singer, just as big as her wife, and song all over the world. They always made sure they were performing in the same area though.

Beck stood off to the side alone. he hadn't found anyone just yet, and I was starting to think Jade had been the only girl he would ever love. He was a famous Actor as well, not quite as famous as Jade, but still big. He had been staying here for a while. He was always the first to help one of us if we were in need of anything, and had become a common babysitter for Andre and Trina whenever it was in need.

Today was the day he would fullfil his promise. To return home and give me his child. I had made sure he made that promise before he left so he would remember it through all his training. I wanted to have his child, but not unless he could be there for them. That's why I made him promise to come back and have a kid instead of just before he left so our child could grow up knowing their father.

I saw a large boat in the distance, and my heart skipped several beats. It was his boat. He woould be home soon. My face became very teary, and I felt Tori and Jade hold me tightly. They had been there for me the whole time he had been gone before, so I knew they be with me until the end. Until my Syn returned to me.

Syn Pov

I saw the mainland in the distance, and I felt a wave of relief. After four and a half years of hell and war, I was finally coming home to my precious Cat. I sat there with my four squad members. They were all joking and playing poker.

I walked over to them and told them we were close. They all smiled even more broadly and rushed to the edge of the rail.

"Well we finally made it home. It's been real guys, and it's been nice fighting along side you guys. I was an honor to fight along side such good soldiers." I told them.

They patted my back, saying they were glad to have a squad leader like me leading them all these years. They all had family waiting for them, and this would be the last time we would see each other for a while. We had all be given a full honorable discharge, and were just heading home now. We were SEALs, and even discharged, we would always remain loyal to one another even if it was a while before we met again.

We came closer and closer to the mainland until I saw what I was looking for. A girl in a pure white dress, fire red hair, and lot of people with her who I knew to be my other friends. She was here. I was finally home.

Cat Pov

I saw the ship pull into the harbor and watched as they realized each group of soldiers one by one. I was growing very anxious with each group, waiting for my soldier to step on the land again. My brother had been unable to help me get in contact with him due to the secrecy of his missions. If my brother couldn't geet ahold of him, noone I knew could.

I held my breath as nthe last group was called to leave. Navy SEALs. We all watched as a group of five soldiers walked offf the ramp. I saw Syn. He was coming down looking right at me with that gentle smile of his. He had his uniform on, so I couldn't tell if the cover I made him was still on and covering his scars. I knew he had taken it with him. He finally made it off the ramp, and I rushed to him along with everyone hot on my tail. I jumped on him taking him a deep embrace. He held me tightly too. I think we both started crying together.

The other stood off to the side watching us. No words were said because none were needed just yet. Him just being here in my arms was enought to fill me with more joy than I ever would of thought I would ever need. He had returned to me. Just as he promised.

"I love you Catarina. I always have and will." He whispered in my ear.

"I lovee you my only Syn. I always have and will." I whispered back.

When we finally pulled away my vision was blurry with tears. He wiped away the tears from my face with his even more powerful hands. Even with all that strength though, his touch was still soft and gentle, even after all I knew he must have been through. My nightmare hadn't come true because he was right here with me.

"Mommy, is this Unca Syn? The one you told us about?" young Caitlyn asked Trina. She nodded, and the little girls rushed to hug Syn. They had heard stories about him, but they never really knew him, the only images they ever saw were pictures in my home.

"Hello Unca Syn. Your book was really cool." young Brita said. The first had been read to them as a bed time story last summer. Even as young as they were, they had really enjoyed it. It had made me very happy to see his book touch such young hearts.

He went on to give everyone hugs and greetings without letting go of my hand. I had waiteed so long to feel his touch again, I wasn't giving it up so easily. He grabbed the few bags he had, and we all left to get dinner. Everyone kept asking questions about what it was like being a SEAL. The training, the missions and the kinds of thing she went through over seas. He had no problem with the training, but the mission had to stay vague. When it came to what he had to do though, he said he would rather not discuss it which they seemed to understand.

The little ones just loved hearing the stories of how he beat up 'bad guys' and saved the day. It kept them pretty well occupied. He kept me close to him the whole time though. He seemed just as glad to see me as I was to see him. I would never give this up. Ever.

Syn Pov

It great to be home. After all the celebrating and fun Cat and I returned to our house. A place I haven't seen in years. It hasn't been changed for the most part. My room remained untouched after all these years. Her room had been shifted from its original red and pink swirl desiign to a more solid red. Many things had been moved, but the picture of my mother never moved. It still hung from the wall.

I left my things in the living room while I followed Cat into the dining room. She told me everything that had happened since I had left. All the movies, songs and events everyone had been involved in since I had gone for service. Cat was a famous actress now as well as Jade. Everyone has done so well for themselves. I was glad everyone had done such great things for themselves. I was also glad I had been able to protect them from the dangers they would never know of.

I had done several missions that had prevented tragedies in the states many a time. A few even targeted L.A. I had been on the front lines defending my friends from those terrorist scum. I was glad I could do that for them. I don't believe I could have done anything as great here at home.

I listened and watched her as she remembered all the funny things the little ones had done as well. When I thought she was finished, I got up to get something, but quickly forgot as she moved over to whisper in my ear, "You still have a promise to fullfil." and walked to my bedroom. I followed her and did just as I promised. I had to. She was my wife, and I never break a promise.


End file.
